Engage
by BountyHuntress16
Summary: Oneshot. Bulma/Vegeta, Three Year Period.  To be involved with the Saiyan Prince is to keep fighting, no matter what is at stake.


A/N: I don't own DragonBall Z.

* * *

><p>The first time they have sex is on Bulma's lab table. Her metal binder presses into her hip and her feet hang off the edge and the table is too cold.<p>

She doesn't notice any of this until it's over. Vegeta is an overwhelming force and Bulma can think of nothing but what he's doing to her. She gives back what she can because she _never_ backs down from Vegeta's challenge.

In the moments she can think, anyway.

Later, she compares it to Yamcha who she had dumped in a spectacular scene the day before. Their sex had become so perfunctory (especially when Yamcha was getting his action elsewhere). He followed one routine: kiss her, touch her breasts, touch the space between her legs and then enter her. When he did bring something new, she could never be grateful. She could only wonder who had taught him

Bulma had never thought foreplay could feel so mundane. Hadn't imagined it ever could be when they were young adults, exploring each other for the first time. Having sex with Vegeta is a shock after the monotony.

If she ever fantasized about Vegeta…okay, _when_ she fantasized about Vegeta, she expected him to only take care of his own pleasure. But Vegeta is as ruthless with sex as he is on the battlefield. He isn't satisfied until she's writhing under his hands and mouth, pleading for release. She could resent that he got the upper hand. But the surrender feels too damn good.

He leaves without mentioning the gravity machine, his reason for storming into her lab. She lies there panting, missing his warmth as the table asserts its cold metal against her skin.

* * *

><p>Bulma is a fantastic arguer. If she had ever attended public school, she knows she would have thrived on a debate team. She was enjoying her daily bicker with Vegeta. He kept her mind sharp. And…as Yamcha drifted from her again, her attraction for Vegeta grew. He's sexy when riled up. She reveled in her winning streaks.<p>

But now Vegeta has a new weapon. If they're alone, he cuts her off by shoving her against a wall and hiking up her skirt. She starts wearing pants to spite him; he rips them off.

Six days after their first time, he breaks the gravity machine. He doesn't go right to her, demanding repairs. Bulma discovers it herself when she runs checks on the machine's computer. Muttering curses, she stomps through Capsule Corps.' hallways looking for him. She is going to ream him out. She will not let him seduce his way to victory.

In a building as big as Capsule Corps , there are always unoccupied, dark corridors. Her skin prickles as she walks down those halls, listening for sounds besides the click-clacking of her heels. She's tensed, ready to combat Vegeta when he appears.

He slips out of the shadows and there's only a second of awareness before he captures her. Vegeta takes her from behind till she's screaming his name instead of scolding him. She can't walk the next day. When he shows up at Bulma's room and demands she get out of bed to make him dinner, she throws things at him till he leaves.

It's not fair. He can already crush her spine with one hand. Does he have to be a superpower with sex too? No matter her game plan, Bulma continues on her losing streak.

The sad truth is that she's only had sex with one man. And that man bowed to her demands. Bulma can't remember if it was because Yamcha liked it or if she made him like it. This doesn't mean she won't try with Vegeta. She is Bulma Briefs and she is going to win this.

She waits in her lab, pretending to do work. Her red mini-dress has a high collar to protect her neck. Vegeta will hate that. Her throat is covered with his love marks. And he'll despise that she teased extra bounce into her perm. He insists the curls look "stupid" on her.

"Now you're just asking for it." His voice leaves the dark doorway before he steps into the room. Bulma refuses to look at him and shuffles her papers.

Vegeta grabs the back of her desk chair and spins her seat around. His palms move to her knees to yank her thighs apart. Bulma plants a hand against his chest, pushing him back, knowing her pitiful strength succeeds because he allows it. She stands on her stilettoed feet, gaining the inches she needs to surpass his height.

Bulma kisses him and if he is perplexed by her silence, he doesn't mention it. Maybe he likes it. Ass. He grips her wrist and starts pushing her toward the wall.

Bulma digs her heels in and bites down on his bottom lip, hard enough to taste his blood on her tongue. It startles him into letting go.

"Bitch," he mutters, touching the wound. Hands free, she can wrap her arms around him and go for the target—the patch at the base of his spine where his tail used to be.

She has never seen him prone and wide-eyed. But now, as she presses teasing fingers into the patch, he is trying not to groan. Trying to move. He fails on both accounts. When she shoves him into the chair, this time she knows it is all her.

"You-" he snarls. Before he can lunge at her, she is on her knees, pushing his legs apart. He becomes still as she slides her sharp nails under the waistband of his shorts and yanks them down.

That is the first night he says her name, growling it out as she savors him and her victory.

* * *

><p>There was a pattern with Yamcha. They would reunite, have romantic dinners and long hours of lovemaking. Then they'd be comfy, doing cute things like holding hands and sharing ice cream sundaes. Then things would get too mundane or Bulma would have too many diva moments. That was when he cheated. The break-up ensued. Heavy things were thrown. Accusations flung.<p>

A month later, maybe two (excepting the period of his death and her trip to Namek) they were back together.

There's no pattern with Vegeta. No telling when he'll appear or when he'll brush off her advances. She can determine only two constants: he never acknowledges a hint of their activities around other people and he never lingers after the act.

She could tell where Yamcha's feelings stood from their sex. Not so with Vegeta. It's all about the heat, the pleasure, the competition.

A month after the first night, Vegeta rebuffs her again. He claims he needs to train. She calls him a few choice names to provoke him but he still walks away. Later that evening Yamcha shows up with a bouquet of pink roses.

Here first reaction is _Oh no…Yamcha…_

Her second is _I wonder if Vegeta saw._

Yamcha's apology is sincere. He's always sincere the moment he says sorry. It's keeping true to it that eludes him. Every other time, Bulma accepted it. Often scolding as she does.

This time she says, "I'm sorry."

"What? You don't have to be-"

She holds up her hands. "Yamcha, I care about you. I always will. But I don't think we should date anymore."

Bulma doesn't remember the last time they really talked. It's heartbreakingly cliché that they do it now when the relationship is ending. He leaves her with the roses and a kiss, looking sadder than she feels.

Vegeta appears while she's clutching the roses, looking out the window at Yamcha's retreating form. His shirt is torn and bruises are forming all over him.

"Take him back?"

He is scowling and Bulma realizes it's been a long time since she's seen that glower. She's become used to his smirk. Bulma crosses her arms. "No. I did not."

"Hn. Good."

"Oh?" She smiles. "Why's that?"

"Because you are my-" He stops, shaking his head. "I don't give a damn what you do."

Vegeta leaves the room, leaving her to finish his words. His what? She can't pick a title to put on it. Fuck buddy? Nemesis with benefits?

He locks himself into training for the next two weeks. No one sights him except for Goku when he comes to spar. Bulma buries herself in work, hating that he doesn't interrupt any more. It's stupid and pathetic and what she should do is call up her girlfriends and go clubbing.

Except that being the most beautiful genius in the world and running around to save humanity put a damper on her social life. So did dating someone who would flirt with all those former friends.

Yamcha. Sweet Yamcha who, once he could finally talk to girls, never stopped craving their smiles and coos. Which is better? Him, or Vegeta who sets her on fire but will never love her?

Neither, she decides and calls up Chi Chi. Bulma wouldn't call them friends…but the other woman is the closest thing she has.

"Chi Chi it's Bulma," she says when she picks up the phone. "We're going drinking."

Chi Chi makes a disgusted noise from the back of her throat. "Excuse me. I have a son to take care of. I can't go gallivanting down the mountain to drink alcohol."

Bulma winces. "Okay, okay. Do you…want to hang out?" The words feel clunky.

There is a pause. A sigh. "Why don't you fly up here and we'll have some tea?"

Bulma agrees and goes outside, capsule helicopter in hand. As she climbs into the vehicle, she spots Vegeta leaving the gravity machine. Their eyes meet and she cuts her gaze away, sticking her nose in the air. She refuses to look back as she flies away.

* * *

><p>Chi Chi's spotless home impresses Bulma. It's a small structure but Goku is a tremendous slob. He's not there today. Neither is Gohan. She doesn't have to fight for the fresh shortbread cookies Chi Chi sets out.<p>

"They're training," Chi Chi sighs when asked where they are. "Gohan fell behind in his studies when he went to Namek and now…"

"Sorry about that," Bulma begins but the other woman shakes her head.

"You helped him a lot with math and science. At least _someone_ else values his mind over his muscles."

It is common opinion among their group that Chi Chi is terrifying and shouldn't disapprove so much of her son's fighting heritage. And maybe the group is right. But it occurs to Bulma that Goku's wife needs to vent just as much as Bulma does. And if she ever has a son, Bulma would want him to succeed in the real world too.

"He's a very smart boy." She accepts the tea Chi Chi hands her. "And disciplined. I don't think he'll have any trouble balancing school and martial arts."

She knows she's said the right thing because the brunette's expression softens. And it's not false flattery either. Bulma doesn't care for kids but Gohan is an exception.

They sip their tea. The bitter drink is strong for Bulma who grew up on her mother's sugar-laden concoctions. But the more she drinks, the better she likes the flavor. The sun will set soon but Chi Chi doesn't get up to start dinner. The boys must not be returning tonight.

"So Bulma," says Chi Chi. "How are you?"

Translation: _Why did you call me to go drinking?_

"I'm fine," she replies. And then, because there's no one else she can tell, she says, "I'm sleeping with Vegeta."

Bulma has spent hours imaging people's reactions. (Her mother: embarrassing coos and squeals that would drive Vegeta away. Her father: shaking his head like he did every time she took Yamcha back. Her friends: shock and horror that she would sleep with their former-enemy-turned-tenuous ally who'd killed half of them.)

Chi Chi's is none of the above.

She chokes a little on her tea. "Are…are you using protection?"

The question shocks Bulma into laughter. "Yes," she says with a chuckle. After the first time, she bought Vegeta a box of condoms. He wasn't allowed to touch her without one. She was shocked he complied.

Ass. Even with him taking the minute to put on protection he can still overwhelm her. At least she was beginning to win more. Before he cut her off.

"Oh. Good." Chi Chi raises her eyebrows. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

She must not know how many times Vegeta has attacked her son, or she'd be less calm. A part of Bulma fears he's going to turn on them. But he's preparing to fight the androids. That has to mean something.

Unless he just wants to be the one who destroys humanity.

"I don't know," Bulma says, finishing the tea. "I think he's over it anyway. He's been avoiding me for two weeks.

"Too busy training." Chi Chi's voice is bitter and Bulma feels for her.

"It might be none of my business…but I think Goku and Gohan want to be able to protect you from the androids."

"Hm." Chi Chi purses her lips. They both know Bulma's defense is hollow. A good fight is a drug for Goku. And protection isn't a good substitute for a hand to hold in the dark.

"Sorry."

Chi Chi sighs. "That man drives me insane. But I love him. Just when I'm ready to be done with him…he does something sweet and I fall in love with him again."

Bulma touches Chi Chi's hand. "Like what?"

They spend the next few hours discussing Goku. How he's always running off to the next fight, to learn the next technique. He's made up for it by planting a flower garden, trying to cook dinner, attempting to knit a sweater for her in one night. (One of these was more successful than the others.)

Chi Chi would never say it directly, but through hints Bulma learns that Goku makes up for naïveté in the bedroom with enthusiasm. Especially for whatever will relax his wife.

Bulma leaves very late, still confused about her own situation. But she's gained a girlfriend. And some understanding of her oldest friend's marriage. A little to make her sad, a little to give her hope.

Vegeta is in the kitchen when she comes home. She feels her body prickle in anticipation when he looks at her, eyes darker than the shadows around them. But he walks past her, leaving dishes for her to clean up. She doesn't do them. Just goes to her room, good mood replaced by anger.

* * *

><p>Two more weeks pass. Bulma is over him. She gets a new perm when hers starts fading, makes strides with her personal projects, okays a new ad campaign for the company, and visits Chi Chi twice more. The second time the boys are there. Goku asks after Vegeta and Yamcha.<p>

"Don't know," she says. "Don't talk to either of them."

He frowns. She assumes its because she and Yamcha have split again. His happy mood returns when Chi Chi pulls the roast out of the oven and the industrial-sized rice cooker beeps.

She returns late and goes straight to her lab. There's work that she's put off to visit her friends and she wants to get it done before bed.

Vegeta is there, scowling. She braces herself for an argument as he moves towards her. Instead he covers her mouth with his. The kiss is hard, violent. Angry. Like he is doing something he doesn't want to. His hands clench the back of her shirt as he presses her to him.

Bulma wrenches her mouth away, planting her hands on his chest. She shoves.

"No."

His eyes are unfocused. His grip is too tight. "No?" He repeats, his voice soft with a razor edge.

"You don't get to ignore me for a month and then think I'll spread my legs for you. "

Vegeta's eyes narrow and she feels her heart thud against her breast. Fear slides into her belly.

He drops his hands and she could fall over in relief. But Bulma keeps herself standing still, head high.

"What? Shall I give you flowers like that weakling?" He sneers. Bulma knows whom he means. "Make silly flatteries I don't mean?"

"Fuck you Vegeta," she says. Not the best choice of words. She folds her arms and continues. "I never asked for that. I knew you'd never give that. This is about respe-"

"Then what do you want?" His voice is a growl. "Isn't it enough that I can't get you out of my head?"

The calm she maintained falls and she stares at him. Vegeta snarls and leaves the room. She could follow. She could try to make him understand what she needs, break through his ignorance.

Bulma stays put. She thinks she might have won that round. It doesn't comfort her.

* * *

><p>Bulma sleeps in till 11:36. She would have slept longer (she stopped working at four and tossed in her bed until six) but the explosion rocks the house. Without putting her robe on over her sports bra and shorts, she runs to the source. There's no need to ask her Dad, she knows what caused it.<p>

The same thing happened before, when she and Yamcha were still dating. Bulma had realized, as she dug Vegeta out of the rubble, that she no longer hated him. Still disliked him, but could think of him as a person and not a monster.

This time, as she runs outside, she has another epiphany. She cares about him. She _likes_ him. As more than a sex buddy. The sight of him struggling out of the wreckages squeezes her heart.

"You stupid, stupid…" she mutters as she kneels beside him. "I told you not to push the machine's capabilities!"

"Shut up," Vegeta groans. He tries to stand and ends up collapsed against her. Bulma swears and yells to her father to get a medic. As they wait, she touches his forehead.

"Don't you ever learn your lesson?"

"Don't you?" He asks before passing out.

Bulma could let Capsule Corps' medics deal with him. But she aids them in setting the fractures, disinfecting the cuts, and bandaging him. Once again she is at his bedside as he sleeps, holding his hand when the nightmares come.

She wonders out often his dreams plague him. There are thousands of things she doesn't know about him. And he doesn't know her. Yet she still _likes_ him.

If she ever really got to know him, would she fall in love with him?

The thought startles her into dropping his hand. Vegeta's eyes snap open and he sits up.

"Hey. No." Bulma pushes him back down. "You are going to rest. Actually rest this time."

"Try to stop me." When he sits up again, she whacks the worst cut on his arm.

"The hell was that for?" Vegeta roars.

Bulma stands. There's poison in his eyes and she steps back. "You made a challenge. I responded. That's how it works. Now lie down before you hurt yourself again."

"You did it first-"

"Right. I exploded the gravity machine on you." She's enjoying this, she realizes. And she can see a tremor of a smirk in his mouth,

"Idiot," Vegeta says. He lies down and lets Bulma check him over.

As she catalogues his injuries (marveling at his healing ability) he says, "That was almost ruthless enough for a Saiyan."

High praise. The injury must have disoriented him.

"Ruthless has nothing to do with it. You don't challenge the great Bulma Briefs."

He rolls his eyes. As she examines the bandages around his middle she ventures, "What were Saiyan women like?"

Vegeta shrugs. "Strong warriors. Able to spawn several children without growing weak."

Bulma snorts. "Well I know the first is true of me."

"You have a power level of five. Rethink that."

"If power level was measured by mental capacity, mine would be over nine thousand." She doesn't like how one cut is healing and pours alcohol over it. He swears and clenches his fists.

"You'll pay for that woman."

"Bulma," she corrects. She looks up and smiles, hoping he'll accept the invitation. But the sullen Vegeta, the one who doesn't want her, comes back. She sighs and steps away.

"You stay there. You need to rest." She commands. When he doesn't reply she leaves. Showers. Has dinner. Confers with her father about the repairs needed for the GM. When she can stall no more, she returns to Vegeta.

Who is unwrapping his bandages in the moonlight. She slams the door behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She crosses the room and jabs his bruised stomach. He catches her wrist.

"Listen," she says. "Listen, you stubborn ass. You are going to hurt yourself more. And your being out of commission is not going on my conscience."

He growls. "I don't need your pity or your coddling. I don't need _you_."

"Yeah?" The frustration is overwhelming her. She knows she is about to do something stupid. She doesn't care. "Then I guess you don't need this."

She kisses him hard, the way he did to her last night. Her fingers twine in his hair, jerking his mouth against hers. Bulma won't let him pull away.

He kisses back, bruising her mouth as his hands claw at her breasts and hips. He hauls her to the bed, pausing when her back hits the thin mattress. He is giving her the chance to refuse.

Bulma digs her sharp red nails into his shoulder and yanks him down to her. The act is short. Only about racing to make that connection until he is emptying inside of her and she is sobbing into his shoulder. She bites down on his taut skin when he collapses onto her.

They pant, neither moving. He doesn't leave. He stays, his heart pounding so that she can feel the vibrations in her chest. Exhaustion takes him and he passes out. She has no choice but to sleep under his warm, heavy weight.

Bulma realizes three things when she wakes up sticky and alone the next morning.

One, they didn't use a condom.

Two, the spaceship is gone. Her father tells her when she comes downstairs, showered and dressed. Her also tells her that:

Three, Vegeta is gone with it.

* * *

><p>The reactions to her pregnancy are as expected:<p>

Her mother is full of glee and can't wait for Vegeta to return.

Her father shakes his head and asks what she wants to do. When she says she's keeping it, he hugs her and promises to help all he can.

Chi Chi agrees to keep it a secret and refuses to let Bulma do anything as "risky" as fly the helicopter to visit. She takes the capsule for herself and uses it to come to capsule Corps once a week, always with some healthy food or tea or a pregnancy book.

She debates telling Yamcha. But…he deserves to know before the others that she is having Vegeta's child. Yamcha is dumbstruck and then re-enacts the five stages before her. He won't believe it. Then he's pissed that she could be so stupid with a man like the Saiyan Prince. Then he reminds her that there are other options. For a long period he mopes, wishing he'd never pushed her towards the other man.

Finally Yamcha accepts it and volunteers to escort her to all her appointments. It is these four people who are at the hospital when she gives birth to a son. Chi Chi is upset that she is not allowed to bring her husband. Goku will probably be the most understanding of their friends, but Bulma can't face him now.

She tells her little support group to focus on preparing for the androids. She does too, experimenting with devices that might stop the coming menace.

But she also spends her time falling in love with Trunks. With the exception of Gohan, Bulma had disliked kids. And holding a baby had terrified her. But the moment Trunks is in her arms…she's hooked. She's worse than her own mother who has been baby crazy since her teens.

One night, Bulma tucks her son into his crib. He'll be up in a few hours, Saiyan appetite demanding more food. They have to supplement with formula because she just cannot produce enough. Lucky her, Trunks accepts the bottle as readily as the breast.

He drives her crazy. But she is also crazy about him. It works out.

"Sleep tight," she whispers, stroking the purple fuzz on his forehead. It won't be long before Goku is supposed to become sick. And the androids will come. Bulma wasn't afraid before, sure of her genius and her friends' strength. But since her son was born, thinking of it makes her ill.

She pulls on her robe and goes downstairs to the kitchen. Her hair, now straight and short, is a mess and she needs a shower. But she has more defense weapons to finish and Trunks will wake up soon anyway. She starts a pot of coffee.

"You look awful, woman."

Bulma yelps and whirls around, facing the dark shape in the kitchen doorway. As she grabs for a steak knife, the figure flicks on the light.

Vegeta is unchanged. And changed. He always radiates power. But it's magnified now. There's something in his posture, in his presence. She realizes that he's done it. He has achieved Super Saiyan.

Bulma finds that she doesn't give a damn. She lets go of the knife, marches up, and backhands him. His cheek has a satisfying give beneath her knuckles. When she raises her hand to do it again, he grabs her wrist.

"What is your problem?"

"You know damn well," she says. Even though he doesn't know all of what is going on. What is waiting upstairs. "You just left."

"I was not your boyfriend." He sounds like he is giving a speech. Like he has rehearsed this line.

"No, but I at least merited some courtesy!"

She has imagined this scene before and in her fantasies she maintained her calm. But in her fantasies, she isn't a new mother who is overtired and waiting for the apocalypse. She is the stilettoed warrior who made him scream her name.

Bulma tries to be the woman she was nine months ago. "If you're thinking of staying here, think again. Go sleep in the GM or under the stars but you…you get out of here."

Vegeta extends a hand and she flinches, expecting him to grab her. Or strike her. Instead he tilts up her chin and his eyes flicker over hers. Searching. For what? She is ready to push his fingers away.

Trunks' cry pierces the air. No, no, no. Not now. She doesn't know how long she planned on keeping the baby from Vegeta but she isn't ready. Her heart jackhammers into her throat as she hurries upstairs.

Maybe if she goes fast enough, he won't catch up. Or maybe he'll stay true to his character and not follow.

Bulma scoops her son up and closes the door. It opens right up again as Vegeta comes in. She turns away, hiding the boy as she checks his diaper. It's clean. She bounces him, rubbing his back.

"Woman."

"Bulma," she says, facing him. Her voice is a whisper. "This…this is your son. His name is Trunks."

Vegeta stares and Bulma tries to catch the emotions flitting across his face. He manages to mutter, "Impossible."

"Oh okay." She shakes her head, throat tight. "The fact that you did me with a condom nine months before he was born is a coincidence."

Vegeta sneers and steps towards them. Trunks cries at his expression and clutches at his mother. Bulma feels like crying herself. She bounces the child, making soothing noises until he settles.

"I don't expect anything from you," she tells him, slumping into the wooden rocking chair. It jerks back and forth with the sudden motion. Her legs feel like gelatin and the show of weakness is necessary, but it pains her. "So go on without guilt."

Vegeta wraps his gloved hands around her elbows and pulls her to her feet. "Go to bed," he says, like a prince to his servant.

Bulma twists away, almost falling back against the bobbing chair. He keeps his hold on her. "Leave me alone Vegeta."

"Don't be an idiot. Go to bed before you injure yourself or my son."

The protests don't come. She never expected him to acknowledge their son. Never expected this modicum of feeling. It defeats her. She sighs and tucks Trunks back into his crib. Vegeta taps his foot.

"What?" She snaps in a whisper. He scowls at her. "Seriously? You're going to make sure I go?"

"I'm not stupid, woman" She skulks to her bedroom, Vegeta trailing behind her. It should warm her that he's doing this but she suspects it's more a point of honor and pride for him. He doesn't follow her into the bedroom.

Bulma counts five minutes before she cracks her door open. Vegeta glares at her.

"This is ridiculous," she tells him. "What are you going to do in a few hours when Trunks starts crying for food?"

"Let you out," he says. "Go to bed. Now."

As she settles into bed, Bulma thinks she's too riled to sleep. But she is out in moments and when she wakes up, it's morning. Panicked, Bulma races to Trunks' nursery.

Her mother is there, cuddling to Trunks. She tells her daughter that Vegeta woke her and asked if Trunks would take something other than breast milk. He advised getting the boy more protein and left.

The doctor recommends a protein-rich formula safe for babies. It calms Trunks, he becomes less fussy and sleeps better in the night. Bulma doesn't get to thank Vegeta because he disappears again. But she knows he isn't far. The spaceship is back and a few times, Bulma catches glimpses of him hovering over the house at night.

* * *

><p>She snaps at him when they meet again. Dr. Gero has appeared and befuddled them all. Her opinion of him sinks when he does nothing to save her from the android's blast. Bulma wonders if his concern for his son is just another emotion he's pushed away.<p>

She takes up her old role as gadget provider, haranguer, and cheerleader. With Trunks to think of she can't be so reckless, but she won't abandon the fight either. Bulma pours what attention isn't taken by work and her baby into the Trunks from the future. He is so sweet, so noble. She hopes her Trunks will become like that. But without the innate sadness she wishes her future son had never faced. She can't imagine how her future counterpart found the strength to carry on and raise such a good son.

The situation grows dark. Cell appears and keeps gaining power. Bulma extracts (with difficulty) from Future Trunks that this is Vegeta's fault. It doesn't surprise her. And having another reason to be pissed at Vegeta keeps her from feeling otherwise about him.

Bulma knows that what she feels about Vegeta isn't all negative. She knows she still misses their wild trysts even if it was just a moment in the totality of her life. She misses his smirk, their power plays for dominance. Bulma knows she can't have that again. Once Vegeta thought they were developing a tie, their fling was over.

It's easier to be angry.

Vegeta drills his future son the day before the Cell Games. Nothing too strenuous for two Super Saiyans, but Bulma hears him barking orders and corrections all day. It gives her a little faith that he does love the boy, in his way. Bulma goes to bed after giving both sons big hugs and kisses.

She is unable to sleep and lies atop her sheets, something like an ulcer lurching in her stomach. Bulma feels accountable to the future Bulma to keep their son safe. She shuts her eyes and prays Vegeta will do it in her stead tomorrow.

"Woman."

Bulma sits up, clutching a blanket around her. Vegeta is standing over her and the shadows cling to him. There is no moon tonight. No light for her to interpret his expression by.

"What is it?" She asks. In her underwear she feels exposed. Her body is still fantastic but the long scar of Trunks' c-section feels too pronounced.

Damn him. She summons her anger to help her stand, to drop the blankets and put her hand son her hips. To say _you left a mark on me but I _will_ keep moving_.

Vegeta leans towards her. She lifts her hands and he grabs her forearms, jerking her into his arms. He stops the bitter words in her throat with a kiss.

Bulma is prepared for passion and dominance. But Vegeta overwhelms her again by savoring her. His hands run over her, fondling the planes of her body, tracing the scar across her belly. When his palm presses against her center, rubbing slow circles, she moans and tugs him to the bed.

There are no words. No apologies, no endearments, no confessions. But his touch is gentle and his pace unhurried. When they're done, Bulma knows he thinks he might die the next morning.

"Hey," she says as he pulls out of her. She tilts his face to look at her. "If you die tomorrow, I'm wishing you back. And then killing you myself."

She swears one corner of his mouth turns up. Just for a second.

"Don't be an idiot," he replies and the warmth retreats from his face. "I am not so weak."

"Good." She starts to pull the blanket over her but he jerks it away so he can run his hands over her chest. Bulma bats his hands away. "Then if you're alive, we'll need to have a little talk."

Vegeta stops touching her. "You're giving me incentive to die."

From anyone else, it would be a joke. She pulls from him, grabbing her robe as she sits up. The darkness covers her but she believes he can see through it.

"You're the idiot," she says. "I don't care how we end up. But I'm not draining your strength by being around. Obviously."

His growl vibrates through the room. "I never said-"

"I'm not stupid." She ties the sash with a violent jerk, crushing her diaphragm. "You're a complicated piece of work and hell if I really know you but I've figured out that much."

There's no reply. Bulma feels sad and tired and done. Too much of all three to kick him out. She gets back into bed, curled up tight on her side of the mattress.

An arm snakes around her waist and she feels his breath against her neck. He molds to her back, fitting her into the curve of his body. When she tries to speak he touches her lips.

"Sleep, woman."

"You can't just-"

"Sleep. We'll discuss this when I return."

Hope flutters in her chest. She squashes it before it can hurt her again.

* * *

><p>In the aftermath Bulma doesn't get a moment with him. She's occupied with her future son going home. And Chi Chi, widowed again, is pregnant. Bulma and baby Trunks spends a few nights in the mountains to help Gohan and Chi Chi cope. She would have stayed longer but Chi Chi, ever enduring, decides she'll be okay. She and Gohan will help each other through.<p>

A long nap is in order when they come home for both mother and child. When she wakes, Vegeta is standing over her. Their eye contact is his cue to leave but she grabs his hand.

"Come here," she says. The blankets are too hot and the jeans she collapsed in have left red indents in her skin. But she'll deal with it if he stays.

Vegeta looks down at their hands before breaking the connection. Bulma is disappointed until he strips off his white tank top and pushes her over to make room.

She puts an arm around his waist from behind, burying her face into his spine. He stiffens at the gesture but she doesn't let go. Bulma doesn't want to cry. She's spent the last three days mourning with Chi Chi and their friends. And tears in front of Vegeta are an invitation for disdain.

Her cheeks wet all the same. She holds her breath and the sounds of her sadness back, shuddering with the effort.

Vegeta turns to her. He cups her face in his palms, fingers sliding down to her throat. Bulma touches his hand and squeezes, pressing his palm against her windpipe. He tears his hands away and pulls her against him.

He is warm and she feels safe, despite all the times he has failed to protect her before. She could lie there in quiet, accepting this small gift of comfort. But Bulma Briefs never keeps quiet when she has something on her mind.

She looks up at him, touching his jaw. "I want you to stay."

Vegeta pulls from her. She keeps her hand on him "In what way?"

"You and me…seeing each other exclusively." She runs a hand down his bare chest, tracing the planes of his muscles.

"Seeing each other? Like a courtship?" He doesn't look at her and his tone is the most neutral Bulma has heard from him. Anger or disgust would have been welcome. She's more familiar with his rages than his silence.

"Yes. No. I don't know, Vegeta." She props herself up to look down at him. "I want to have sex with you. I want to talk to you. I…just know that I want to know more about you." _I'm sick of trying to be pissed at you all the time when you only deserve it half the time._

"Because of the boy?"

Bulma shakes her head. "I wanted this before Trunks. All I want is for us to try it."

Vegeta grips her forearms and studies her face. "Why are you so persistent with this?"

"Because…"His fingers are wrapped too tight around her arms to touch him. She hooks a leg around his waist instead, sliding on top of him. When he doesn't push her off she leans in and kisses his cheek. "Because I like you."

Vegeta blushes. Not very much but the color in his cheeks puts a big smirk on her face. "Do you like me? Just a little?"

"Tch," he snorts. "You're being foolish."

"Yeah, maybe." She shrugs. "But you only need to say no and we're done here."

He pauses. She holds her breath until her chest aches. She has to keep a calm expression. She has to know his rejection is almost guaranteed.

Vegeta closes his eyes as he releases her. "I don't dislike you."

"Is that a yes?" Bulma won't let herself breathe until she knows she's won. Vegeta pushes her onto her back and holds himself over her. She bites her lip, gathering her courage.

Vegeta nods. "We will try it. I will not promise more than that."

Bulma jerks him down onto her so he doesn't see the foolish smile taking over her face. It's not a good promise. And not a reliable one either. But for the first time, she thinks they may have both won.

* * *

><p>AN: I love the "Bulma and Vegeta get together in the three years" fics. All of them: the steamy ones, the ridiculous ones, and the angsty ones. Toriyama never touched on the romantic plotlines, focusing more on the fighting. Though I wish he had explained how they got together and had shown more B/V interactions, I'm not crushed he didn't. It gives us a big space to play with in fanfiction and really, it is a fighting-centric series. He was sticking close to his genre.

I had two goals writing this. The first was to reconcile canon Vegeta and his Cell Saga attitude towards Bulma with the steamy, sexy version in fanfics. The other was to explore the sexual dynamic between the two characters.

Along the way I started thinking about Chi Chi and somehow she ended up being a big part of the story. Maybe because I've been rewatching the series on Hulu and felt bad for her. The woman puts up with a lot. The optimist in me wanted to hint that she has some romance in her marriage, even if it's not the best situation.

I hope you guys enjoyed, thanks for reading.


End file.
